


Patricia

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fiancee wanted me to write something for her. This is the result. Just a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patricia

Francis shuffled into the room, setting a bucket of hot water, cool water, and wash clothes near the bed. Arthur was groaning, but using a pillow to muffle it. Even though Francis had sent the children out he was worried about them hearing. Francis sat at his side and held his hand. Arthur squeezed his hand hard. Francis worked with his free hand and placed a cool cloth across his forehead. Arthur's other hand came up and pressed it harder to his forehead, sighing with a bit of relief.   
It started two days ago. He got a fever and started feeling a bit of pain in his abdomen. The cramping had started last night. At first he ignored it, but now it was clear that he was miscarrying. The cramping had intensified and now bleeding had begun.   
Francis had layered towels under him and began washing him off with a wash cloth soaked in hot water. Arthur shuttered as pain intensified and cramps. He felt more blood leave him and grimaced. His heart hurt. Not only was it embarrassing to have his lover cleaning blood from between his thighs, but this was far from his first miscarriage. Every time he had wanted the baby, but love was not enough to keep them alive. He groaned again and screwed his eyes shut.   
Francis kept muttering sweet things and encouragements to him, but it was hard for Arthur to listen to. Suddenly he felt more pressure. He groaned a bit louder as he started passing it. Francis rubbed the back of his hand as Arthur squeezed it. The pressure let up eventually, to Arthur's relief. He felt exhausted and sore.   
"Do you want to see it?" Francis asked quietly.   
Arthur considered it. "Girl or boy?"  
"A girl."   
"Alright. Patricia." Arthur said nodding. "Her name is Patricia."  
"Would you like to see her?"  
Arthur nodded again and waited for Francis to clean and wrap her before handing her to him.  
There was still cramping and pain, but it was easier to ignore while he was looking at the baby, because he was thinking of what could have been.  
Francis continued to dote on him, noting the distant look in Arthur's eyes. He delivered the placenta and then cleaned Arthur off. He took away the dirty towels, replacing them with fresh ones. There would still be blood leaking for a while. but the hardest part was over. Almost. They still had to bury her.


End file.
